Shopkins Gallery Story
This will be in the form of object shows. To start, either make your Shopkin fanmade or a real one. I'll start: Gallery Story 1 Snow Crush.png|Hi, Mr. Cool Here, Hosting another random show. Cupcake princess art.png|Approved! YolandaYoYocartoon.PNG|Mr. Cool is a bad name, Isn't it, Fortune Stella? FortuneStella.PNG|*nods head yes* Candy Kisses.png|Yolanda, what are you doing to Stella? YolandaYoYocartoon.PNG|Dunno, just testing his coolness. Iris icing sugar art.png Pancake Jake.png|Wow, complete failure. IRIS ICING SUGAR CAN'T TALK!!!!! Tammy TV.png Pancake Jake.png|Now Tammy TV can't talk? BAD!!! Adam Apple Artwork.jpeg|Can I use my immunity card? Gallery Story #2 (Opaletta's Grand Adventure!) Gemma Stone.png|Okay, listen up Shopkins! I need to go get some gemstones. Music Box, you will watch over Opaletta. She's a limited edition! Music_Box.png|Okay, master Gemma Stone. Gemma Stone.png|And Opaletta, Music Box will watch over you. Opaletta artwork.png|Okay Gemma! Gemma Stone.png|Okay, sounds good! Bye! Music Box.png|Opaletta, would you like me to play some music for you? Opaletta artwork.png|No. I'm good. Oh look! More Shopkins want to see me! Ring_a_ling_art_2.png|Oooooh! Jules_art.png|Oh, so that's the limited edition Shopkins! Music Box.png|Yep. Isn't she sparkly? Opaletta artwork.png|Oh, so sparkly! Ring a ling art 2.png|Wow. I'm giving you 2 thumbs ups! You are awesome! What does it feel like to be a limited edition? Opaletta artwork.png|Um, it feels okay. Earring_twins_variant_art.png|Meow! Ring a ling art 2.png|Look, Earring Twins! A Limited Edition Shopkins! Jules art.png|There's only a thousand of her ever made in the entire world! Earring twins variant art.png|Meow! Cam_corder_ct_variant_art.png|Hey Shopkins! Ring a ling art 2.png|Oooh! Have you come to record the new Limited Edition Shopkins? Cam corder ct variant art.png|A Limited Edition Shopkins? I didn't know there was a limited edition Shopkins here! No! I came here to take some video footage of the golden treasure box that was just brought in! You guys seen it yet? Ring a ling art 2.png|There was a golden treasure box that was just brought in? Music Box.png|Ooooh! Cam corder ct variant art.png|Yeah. Yeah. Hey, look! There's Claire Chair bringing it in now! Ring a ling art 2.png|? Music Box.png|! 627-Claire-Chair-Rarity-Rare.png|Beep! Beep! Where can we put the treasure box? Tiara_art_2.png|Put the treasure box over here! 627-Claire-Chair-Rarity-Rare.png|Beep! Beep! Beep! Cam corder ct variant art.png|Wow! I've got to get this on camera! Earring twins variant art.png|Meow! Ring a ling art 2.png|It's pretty cool! I'm just gonna ring on over there for a minute and I'll be right back. Jules art.png|Oooh! Music Box.png|It's pretty cool! A golden treasure box filled with treasure! Do you wanna go check it out Opaletta? Opaletta artwork.png|No. I think I'm just staying right here in this glass box. Gemma Stone told me not to leave here anyways. You can go ahead and check it out. Music Box.png|Uh, I don't wanna leave you Opaletta. I think I'm just gonna stay here with you, just to make sure that you're okay. Opaletta artwork.png|Music Box, I'm inside of a glass case. I think I'm gonna be fine. Music Box.png|You don't mind If I go check out the treasure? Opaletta artwork.png|Nope! Not at all! I'm right here! Music Box.png|Aw, that's music to my ears! Thanks Opaletta, I'll be back. Magnet.png|*whistles* Opaletta artwork.png|Hi there! Are you here to see the golden treasure box? Magnet.png|Huh? Woah. Shopkins in a glass box. What happened to you, did you get stale? Opaletta artwork.png|What? No! I'm in this glass box because I'm a limited edition Shopkins. Very, very valuable. Gemma Stone wants me to stay right here. Magnet.png|You mean, You stay right there in that box? Opaletta artwork.png|Yep. Right here. Magnet.png|Woah. But if you're stuck inside that glass box, that means you can't come and explore! Opaletta artwork.png|What could there be to explore? I've seen plenty of jewelry boxes. I've pretty much seen it all! Magnet.png|Hang on a creamy minute! You mean, you've never seen the outside of a jewelry box or a museum? Opaletta artwork.png|I don't really think I'm missing out on anything. I'm a gemstone, so I like to stay right inside of this glass box. Magnet.png|Okay. If you creamy say so. There's a really big world out there you're really missing out on, like the Small Mart, Fashion Boutique, you know, all those things. But anyways, nice meeting you, have fun inside of your glass box. Gallery Story #3 (Shopkins Purfume Power Chrismas Edition) Pretty Puff.png|Hi Sally Scent. Sally Scent.png|Hi Pretty Puff How Its Going. Pretty Puff.png|Its Great Thanks For Asking. Sally Scent.png|And Is Snowing Toda- Gemma Bottle.png|What Are You Doing. Sally Scent.png|We Asking Pretty Puff Today. Gemma Bottle.png|Okay Then. Frenchy Perfume.png|I Like Snow. Pretty Bow Kay.png|Me Too. But 31.12.2018 Well Be Happy New Year. Sparkly Spritz.png|Yea Pretty Bow Kay Is For 31.12.2018 And New Year End Well Be 1.1.2019. Pretty Bow Kay.png|Ya Me To- Magnet.png|Hi Im Magnet Form Object Insanit- Sparkly Spritz.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAGNET GET OUT YOU NOT A PURFUME YOU FORM OBJECT INSANiTY SO GET OUT!!! Magnet.png|Ok Then. Sally Scent.png|Ok Ereryone Is Time To Say Purfume Time. Pretty Puff.png|Purfume Time. Gemma Bottle.png|Purfume Time. Frenchy Perfume.png|Purfume Time. Sparkly Spritz.png|Purfume Time. Pretty Bow Kay.png|Purfume Time. Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|What Are You Doing Here Purfumes. Frenchy Perfume.png|IDK We Makeing A New Year At 31.12.2018. Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|Well Ok Then Gals Bye. Category:Fan Fiction Pages